The Golden Quartet
by dontstopbelieving123
Summary: Basically Harry Potter with a fourth person aka Ron's cousin Milly  OC . Yes I know sucky summary but hey enjoy it :D


**So this is year one of my story (keep in mind I want to do these years in like one or two chapter so some things from the book/film will not be in here)**

*The Hogwarts Express*

"Come on let's go Milly move move move" my mom practically yelled at me, sounding like a drill sergeant, as she quickly unpacked my luggage from the trunk. I jumped out of my seat and helped her hitting my head a bit on the trunk door as I got some of my luggage out of the trunk.  
>"Ow" I said grabbing the back of my head.<br>"Your fine" my mom said very nonchalantly still in a rush.

"I could have a concussion" I told her a bit overdramatically. She looked at me quickly while closing the trunk. We started walking towards King's Cross station till we heard my little sister Andi yell out the window.  
>"I'M STILL HERE" my mom ran back to the car muttering to herself about how she always seemed to be late for important things and let her out of the backseat. We walked into the train station looking for my cousins. They were pretty easy to spot they all had red hair like my mom. My sister and I however did not get the ginger gene and we were stuck with my muggle dad's plain dirty blonde hair.<p>

"MOLLY" my mom shouted at her sister. She grabbed my sister and I's hand and dragged us towards the pathway to platform 9 ¾. I saw Fred, George, Ginny, Percy, and Ron. My mom and Molly hugged. Andi and I said hi to our cousins.

"I'm sorry we're late someone forgot to pack their wand and didn't realize it till we where half way here" my mom glared at me. I heard my cousins snicker behind me and I gave them my shut up look.

"Oh it's fine we've still got five minutes" Aunt Molly reassured my mother.  
>"Great, that means we can take a picture" my mom smiled.<br>"Oh dear god no" my cousins and I all seemed to say simultaneously. My mom took out her camera,

"Ok now all of you hunch together this is for Uncle Eric" my mom said.  
>"Are taking this on a muggle camera because I have one for moving pictures if you need it?" Fred asked trying to make my mom fall for one of his and George's pranks as he started to pull a fake camera out of his pocket which probably would give her a black eye or something.<p>

"Of course she is taking the picture with a muggle camera,they wouldn't allow our types of pictures where Eric works" Percy snapped at him.  
>"Can we please just take the picture" I whined. My mom always had to do this on the first day of school and of course on my first day of Wizarding School she had to take this picture out in public so everyone could see us. My mom took the picture and all of us immediately shrunk away from each other.<p>

"Alright who's ready to go through" my mom said a bit too excited.  
>"She seems so excited she should just come to school with us" I told Ron.<br>"I have feeling she probably will if you mention it to her" Ron moaned.

"Alright Percy you first" Molly said. Percy ran through the pillar into platform 9 ¾.

"Fred you next" Molly said.  
>"He's not Fred I am" George lied. They always loved to play that trick on people.<p>

"Honestly you call yourself our mother" Fred said going along with it.

"Sorry George" Molly apologized. Fred started walking up to the pillar.  
>"I'm only joking I am Fred" Fred said running through with George right behind him.<p>

"Mildred ready to go" my mom said. I stayed silent. I hated being called Mildred it sounded like a grandma name which might be because I was named after my grandma on my dad's side, anyways I only responded to Milly which sounded much better than old boring Mildred. Also I knew we were running late and I just wanted to bug my mother.

"MILDRED" my mother snapped.

"You talking to me?" I asked.  
>"I think she was talking to you" Ron said going along with it.<br>"But it didn't seem like it though"  
>"Your right who's Mildred again?" Ron and I both looked at my mom just enjoying this.<p>

"You two stop trying to patronize your mother/aunt she is worried about letting her eldest go away to Hogwarts for the first time. Now _Mildred_ you run straight through that wall now or I swear you will be getting a howler on your first day of school" Molly threatened. My eye's widened.

"Sorry mother" I apologized while rolling my eyes letting her win this one.  
>"Nice work Molly" my mom whispered to her.<br>"You raise 7 children and you learn to make them do what you want" she said. I started to take a running start but had to stop abruptly when this kid cut me off asking my mom and Molly how to get through the platform.  
>" Oh don't be nervous its Ron and Mildred's first time also" my mom told him.<p>

"MILLY" I corrected my mother.

"Now what you have to do is go straight through that pillar to the platform"  
>"Better do it at a run if you're nervous" my mom told him. I looked at the kid and saw he had black shaggy hair, blue eyes, and was wearing round glasses. He was actually kind of cute.<br>"Good luck" Andi and Ginny told the kid. He ran through the platform and without needing to be told I ran through it next with Ron, Ginny, Andi, my mom, and Molly behind me. Ron and I quickly boarded the train once we were finally out of our mother's grasp. We looked out the window to say goodbye to them.

"Can we come with you please?" Ginny pleaded for her and Andi.  
>"You can come next year" I told Ginny.<br>"What about me?" Andi said having to jump now so we could see her as parents started crowd around the platform to say goodbye to their children.  
>"Your only 7" Ron said to her.<br>"They could make an exception" she retorted.

"We'll see" I heard my mom tell her. I saw her start to tear up.  
>"Don't worry we'll send you two toilet seats" Fred told them which made them perk up. The train whistle blew and it started to move away from the platform.<br>"Write to me every week" my mom said chasing after the train.

"I will mom" I told her.  
>"And you and Ron stick together one of you always has to make sure the other isn't dead" my mom said running now looking slightly teary eyed she always did this at the beginning of the school year.<br>"Gotcha" Ron and I told her.  
>"Goodbye" Andi yelled at me. I waved at her.<p>

"I love you" my mom said as we left the station. All of the students went into their compartments with their friends leaving Ron and I standing in the hallways by ourselves.  
>"Well I'll just be leaving then" Ron said walking down a hallway.<br>"Wait" I said following him.

"What?" he said.  
>"I don't know anybody" I told him.<p>

"Socialize then" he said.

"But I can't" I said. He rolled his eyes at me and let me follow him. We walked down this hallway to find all the compartments full. The only one that was close to empty was filled with one kid, which was the kid we saw at the station.

"Sorry do you mind if we sit here everywhere else is full" I told him.  
>"Not at all" he said. Ron and I walked into the compartment and sat on a seat.<br>"I'm Ron Weasley by the way and this is my cousin Milly Carver" Ron introduced us. I waved at the kid.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter" the kid said. Ron nearly freaked out then. I mean I was excited to finally meet the boy who lived but I wasn't like you know OMG IT'S HARRY FREAKING POTTER.  
>"So it's true then. I mean do you really have the… the…" Ron started to point to his forehead and I slapped his hand.<br>"Ron" I told him.

"What's he talking about?" Harry asked.

"Your scar" I said. He pulled up his hair off his forehead smiling and looking happy to do it. I saw the lightning bolt shaped mark on his head.  
>"WHOA" Ron and I said in unison. Harry laughed at us.<p>

"Anything off the trolley dears?" the Candy lady asked us as she pulled up to our compartment.  
>"No thanks I'm all set" Ron said very disappointedly taking a sandwich out of his jacket pocket.<p>

"Oh wait" I said taking something out of a coin purse I had in my luggage.  
>"I've got birthday money. What do you want Ron?" I asked being nice. His face lit up and I bought us 2 chocolate frogs and bag of fizzing whizzbees.<br>"You owe me" I told him throwing him his candy.  
>"I give you my cousinly love isn't that enough" he said. I fake laughed at him and plainly said<p>

"No"

"What about you dear?" the Candy Lady asked Harry.

"We'll take one of everything" he said taking out a whole handful of galleons.  
>"WHOA" Ron and I said in unison again. We sat down and ate the candy Harry was sharing with us and talked about what house we were getting sorted into.<p>

"What's it take to get into Hufflepuff?" Harry asked us.  
>"I heard you have to be a particularly good finder" I told him going off what Fred and George told me (AN: see that little AVPM joke I put in there hehehe).<p>

"So Bertie Bott's every flavored beans?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"They mean every flavor there's chocolate and peppermint and there's also spinach liver and tripe. George swore to me he got a boogie one once" Ron told him.  
>"I've gotten vomit once" I told them.<br>"And?" Harry asked.  
>"It made me want to vomit" I said. Harry put down the jelly beans then he picked up the chocolate frog carton.<br>"These aren't real frogs are they?" Harry asked us nervously.  
>"It's just a spell" I told him.<br>"Besides it's the card you want" Ron told him and he started to rant about his collection of cards.

"It's like pokemon cards for wizards" I explained for Harry and he seemed to understand better what Ron was talking about. Harry opened the box and the frog jumped out the window. Then Harry showed us his card which turned out to be Dumbledore.  
>"I have about six of him" Ron bragged.<p>

"This is scabbers by the way pathetic isn't he?" Ron said as he let his pet rat walk around the compartment.  
>"Just a bit" Harry said.<br>"No you can be honest and say a lot. I reckon he's going to kick the bucket sometime soon" I said looking at Scabbers beat up condition. Ron glared at me.  
>"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow want to see?" Ron asked.<br>"Sure" Harry said whilst I shook my head mouthing "NO". Having listened to the twins once before I know that whatever they told you to try sometimes would lead to trouble. For example one time they told me to turn the gaslight on the stove on and spray some hairspray on it and it would create some sort of magical smoke and it ended up burning my bangs off giving me an embarrassing haircut that didn't grow back for another week. I waited for Ron to burn my eyebrows off as he said the incantation but he was cut off by a girl who was already dressed in her robes, with hair about the same color as mine except her's was poofy and curly.  
>"Has anyone seen a toad a boy named Neville has lost his?" she asked us.<br>"Sorry no" I told her.

"Oh are you doing magic let's see then" she smiled while looking at the wand Ron was holding in his hand. He cleared his throat and then said.

"Sun shine daisy's bottom mellow turn this stupid fat rat yellow" a golden light went off around Scabber's and that was it.  
>"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not really good is it" the girl said to him. I laughed at her but then received a kick in the shin from Ron.<p>

"Of course I've only tried a few simple one's myself but they've all worked for me" she said she walked into our compartment and sat across from Harry and pointed her wand at his glasses which were in bad shape considering they had tape wrapped around the nose piece. Harry and I both looked at each other and then looked at her giving her nervous looks.  
>"For example, Occulus Reparo" she said. And the tape magically disappeared fixing the glasses. We all looked amazed at her.<br>"That's better isn't it" she said. Harry took off his glasses to look at them.  
>"Holy Cricket your Harry Potter, I'm Hermione Granger and you two are?" she asked us.<br>"I'm Ron Weasley"  
>"Milly Carver" we introduced ourselves.<br>"Pleasure" she said not as enthusiastically.

"You three better change into your robes I expect we'll be arriving soon" Hermione said leaving the compartment.

*Being Sorted*

"Mildred Carver" the teacher Professor Mcgonagall said looking at a list while holding the sorting hat. I walked through the crowd towards the little stool that presented you in front of the whole school. Harry and Ron gave me a thumbs up as I got towards the stool and I returned it. I quickly sat down on the stool feeling everyone in the Great Hall staring at me. Mcgonagall placed the hat on my head.  
>"Hmmmm a Weasley relative I see. I sense bravery, loyalty, humor, and slight cleverness" the hat whispered into my ear.<p>

_Slight_ I snapped at it in my head.

"Oh I also sense slight stubbornness" it whispered sounding like it was smiling.

_Come on Gryffindor Gryffindor_ I chanted in my head.

"Well I know what to do with you Gryffindor" it shouted. I let out a sigh of relief almost falling off the stool. I quickly brushed myself off hoping no one saw it. I quickly ran to Fred and George and sat next to them at the Gryffindor table, they slapped me on the shoulder.  
>"Nice fall up there" Fred said.<p>

"What fall?" I said pretending it didn't happen.

"Milly always the graceful one" George said.

**So hoped you liked it sorry the first chapter is a bit short but don't worry the next one will definitely be longer :D**


End file.
